


A Little Birthday Fun

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione, Draco, and Rabastan have a hot start to her birthday week.





	A Little Birthday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 22 prompt: a one-shot off a longer fic
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/hVJFmxo.jpg)

Hermione watched as both Rabastan and Draco clashed together in a passionate and angry snog. The arguing between them had reached a crescendo and exploded into mad sex. She didn't think that was particularly a bad thing. She heard their teeth click together as one and then the other tried to dominate and Draco's fingers came up to tug on the damp hair at Bass's neck. Bass grunted and reached up, clenched Draco's button front in both hands and jerked. Buttons when flying in all directions and Hermione hummed as she waited for her chance to step into the mix. Surely their anger would settle and passion was flare soon.

Draco had retaliated by pulling harder on Bass's hair and nipping down his jaw. When he bit Rabastan's neck Bass raked his short nails down Draco's chest leaving red welts.

Hermione frowned; she didn't like when they hurt each other.

Bass shoved Draco backwards and he landed with a bounce on the bed. Before he could right himself Bass yanked on Draco's trousers and the clasp failed; they pulled free of his ankles with another tug.

Hermione smiled as Bass gripped Draco's hard cock in one hand and sank to his knees to take him into his mouth. The harshness of their anger must have faded, Bass wouldn't do anything to truly hurt Draco. She decided it was time to join in.

She moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed to kiss the red marks on Draco's chest first then she moved to flick her tongue over one of his nipples. Draco groaned and reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair. He brought her up to kiss him and she complied for a few moments before pulling away. It wouldn't do to get distracted and not implement the plan that she and Bass had concocted.

She moved down and around, pulling the towel from Rabastan's body enjoying the way his skin was still hot and damp from the shower he'd just finished taking. Hermione kissed down along his side and over a thigh and he seemed to get the message. He shifted more onto his knees and spread his legs widely, all the while solely focused on bringing Draco to the brink of pleasure.

Hermione laid on the bed and moved under Bass's spread legs. She nuzzled his bollocks and she heard him groan. He reached down and pet her hair before returning his hand to Draco's thigh for balance. Hermione let her lips and mouth work what she could reach of him while her hands smoothed over Bass's arse cheeks. She worked by touch alone, using the lube she'd carried to the bed with her to coat her fingers to massage and open him up. She listened carefully as both he and Draco's breathing got heavier and their moans happened in tandem. She would do something to Bass that would feel delightful and the vibration of his moan would set Draco off.

"Stop, Bass, please, as much as I love your mouth I need to fuck. Hermione?" He looked down to see her between Bass's legs.

"Nope, you're going to fuck Bass," she said as she moved out from under Rabastan and came to sit beside them.

Draco tipped his head back and whined, "I want to go now, though."

"She already prepped, Drake," Bass said leaning forward to capture Draco's lips in another kiss. This one was much softer and entirely more sensual. Hermione leaned forward and kissed and licked at Bass's throat.

"Oh," Draco said as they pulled back, he leaned over and kissed Hermione before moving to get behind Bass.

"Prop that sexy little arse up here, Hermione," Bass said, patting the bed in front of him.

"No, I want to face you. I haven't got nearly enough kisses today."

He smiled and helped her move under him. He leaned down to kiss her and she felt him tense and groan as Draco moved into him. After a moment he got his senses back and shifted enough to slide into her.

He moaned in her ear. "Didn't take that into consideration. I don't think I'm going to last, you two," he muttered.

That was was Hermione had expected when she'd done her research. "Oh, no, I don't think so," she said, teasing. "You're not going to come until I do." She smiled slyly up at him and reached down to touch his cock where he was joined with her with her fingertips and cast one of the new non-verbal wandless spells she'd learned. Bass's mouth dropped open and his eyes closed; she felt him shudder over her.

"Bass, you okay?" Draco asked, rubbing Bass's back to ease any twinges of pain.

Bass trembled and moved between them before breathing deeply. "Merlin..." he said, breathy with pleasure. "She put a cock ring on me."

Draco's masculine chuckle drifted to her from behind Bass. "Seems our little bookworm has been researching naughty things," he said. He started to move and Rabastan's eyes fluttered and he huffed out another breathy moan.

"Move, Bass," Hermione murmured, pressing her hips up against him as much as she could. He nodded like he got the message. When he finally started to move between her and Draco, Hermione closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. She hoped the rest of their birthday week would go as well as this encounter had.


End file.
